


The Shape I'm In

by circleblue



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circleblue/pseuds/circleblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She honestly doesn't know what's wrong with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape I'm In

**Author's Note:**

> commentfic for [The "Plan B" Summer 2013 TGW Ficathon](http://sweetjamielee.livejournal.com/99615.html).  
> prompt from sweetjamielee: Alicia/Cary: The walls aren't glass at Florrick, Agos & Associates.  
> title from "I and Love and You" by The Avett Brothers.

"The new Will and Diane," Cary had called them. But Alicia is pretty sure Diane never looked at Will in a staff meeting and pictured them slamming up against a wall, his hands on her thighs.

She honestly doesn't know what's wrong with her.

She's had some truly terrible ideas in the last few years, even acted on a few of them, but wondering how long it would take with Cary's mouth between her legs and her hand fisted in his hair is definitely up there with the very worst.

She thinks he would, probably. A glance here, brush of her sleeve there.

Five years, a wardrobe of expensive French suits and a sort-of-affair later, she feels like she’s got a reasonable handle on her own appeal. Even if they are business partners. Even if she does have almost 15 years on him.

‘I’m clearly going insane,’ she thinks and lets her head drop to the desk in front of her.

They just walked out on one of the biggest law firms in Chicago, took enough staff and clients with them to be rude about it, and in the space of a year she’s lost her husband, her best friend and her mentor/would-be-love-affair.

So stopping the random salacious thoughts about her partner is really the only sensible option.

The walls aren't glass at Florrick, Agos & Associates.

Which, on days like this, feels like it might be the only thing saving her.


End file.
